


【影日】未來的未來

by yuuyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 22x15, M/M, 穿越時空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin
Summary: 這是一場在大庭廣眾之下的盛大儀式，高傲的國王以吻加冕，新的小國王自此誕生。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 18





	【影日】未來的未來

**Author's Note:**

> 不要管AD跟BJ的主場在哪了總之影日同居（自暴自棄）

深夜已至，萬籟俱寂，窗外的蟲斷斷續續地發出窸窣聲。  
日向在床上翻了個身，明明結束兩場比賽本該疲憊不堪的身體，思緒卻在此時異常清醒。  
直到現在靜下心躺在床上時，今早的回憶才像網路延遲般闖入腦海，影山的聲音平穩而堅定地響起。  
──那麼就算是日本的巔峰也好、「世界」也好嗎？

那雙暗藍色的眼眸像黑夜與清晨交際時的天空，透明而澄澈地望著他，等著他的回答。  
你會跟上來嗎？  
日向從那雙眼裡看到了這句話，於是他不由自主地答應了。

……啊、這可真是誇下海口了，他真的能做得到嗎？  
那可是「世界」啊。

不能再想了。日向突然伸出手拍拍自己的臉頰。  
明天可是要跟那個大王所在的青葉城西比賽，自己不睡覺在胡思亂想些什麼。  
這種事情、就留給未來的自己煩惱吧。

＊

意識甦醒時，闖入耳朵的聲響是宛如警鈴般的刺耳聲響。  
日向迷迷糊糊地伸出手，往聲源一陣亂拍，遏止住吵鬧的元兇。  
……不對，現在幾點了，他該起床了！  
身體本能動得比腦袋還快，砰的一聲跳到地板上，腳踩著的觸感卻跟往常的木質地板不一樣。  
……地毯？他房間裡什麼時候有地毯了？  
日向往腳下一看，赫然發現不止是地毯不同，連同房間內的擺設都跟他記憶中睡了15年的房間都不一樣。  
這裡是哪裡？他被外星人綁架了嗎？

日向慌慌張張地往門口狂奔，試圖遇見誰跟他說這是個玩笑你被騙了──卻沒想到真的會撞上人。  
「日、嘶──呆子你在幹嘛！一早就像小狗亂跑！」  
「影、影山？」日向驚訝地看著面前裸著上半身，頭髮還在滴水的人，視線在他明顯鼓起的胸肌上游移。  
他想問這裡是哪裡，你怎麼變得這麼壯了，脫口而出的卻是：「你是不是縮水了？」  
以前他的身高勉強夠到影山的下巴，現在竟然到嘴唇？這至少有兩公分的差距吧？  
日向在說完話後下意識地縮下頭聳起肩膀，試圖躲過影山的蓋頭攻擊──手掌是下來了，卻只是用力地揉亂那頭本來就睡得凌亂的橘髮。  
「你是不是還沒睡醒？」影山嘖了一聲，「是你昨天說今天要出門的，別反悔了快去洗漱。」  
影山今天好溫柔？日向震驚地想，目送對方轉身離開房間。

無論如何，知道此處有熟人讓日向不自覺地安心下來。他重新打量自己站著的房間，正中央擺了張king size的大床，床上擺了兩張枕頭，很明顯是共寢──他跟另一個人。  
「影山，這棟房子裡有除了我們以外的第三個人嗎？」日向扯開嗓朝門外大喊。  
影山不知道在哪，聲音有些模糊地傳來：「昨天就叫你不要睡前看恐怖片了，呆子！」  
喔，那看起來沒有。所以這是他跟影山的床。  
日向努力讓自己冷靜地接收這個消息，他不能理解自己為什麼跟一個剛認識沒多久的對手睡在一起──即使這個對手目前是他的隊友──然後低頭開始找起隱藏攝影機。  
什麼時候《爆笑監視中》開始找高中生當對象？是他太久沒看嗎？

攝影機沒找著，倒是先看見床頭櫃上用木質相框裡的照片。五官明顯長開許多的影山跟他穿著烏野黑色的立領制服，在櫻花樹下拿著畢業證書筒，勾肩搭背笑得開懷。  
他們已經畢業了？日向愣愣地看著，瞬間反應不過來。  
這簡直是一場春秋大夢──菅原學長曾經告訴他這是白日夢的意思。日向想沒有任何一個詞能更適合形容現在的狀況。  
但等到他打開雙人衣櫃裡看見只在電視上出現過的球衣時，更寧願相信這是一場美夢。

日向抓著黑色的球衣，以跑百米的速度衝出房門，路過浴室時發現影山的身影。  
「影山──！」日向原本想詢問的語句，在看見影山對著鏡子刮鬍子時，脫口而出：「你有鬍子啊。」  
影山從鏡子裡瞪他一眼，低下頭沖掉剩餘的泡沫，轉過頭看著他問：「你今天到底怎麼了？而且你拿著你的球衣做什麼，今天可是休息日。」  
「這件……真的是我的？」日向看著球衣上斗大的MSBY仍感到不可置信。  
「不然你還想加入施懷登阿德勒？」影山不耐煩地道：「過來。」  
日向抓著球衣訥訥地走到影山身前，被他按住肩膀坐在浴缸壁上。  
「抬頭。」影山命令他。  
「你好兇啊。」日向似真似假地抱怨，乖乖地抬起頭，被熱毛巾擦了一臉。  
「是你今天很奇怪。」與語氣相反的是手上可以被稱為輕柔的動作，影山擠出刮鬍泡，抹在日向的臉上，嘲笑他：「像回到16歲一樣過動。 」  
日向沒有想過除了排球以外，影山的手還會這樣輕柔地托著其他東西，更何況是他的臉。  
聽見影山的嘲諷，日向原本想說還要三個月才16歲的回應被他勉強吞下。看著影山熟練地換著刮鬍刀片的動作，忽然問：「我今年幾歲？」  
「再過五個月就23歲。」影山不假思索地回答：「上次已經用過了，別想再用這個問題來騙你的第1331次勝利。」  
日向不知道該先訝異這個數字，還是先震驚他們已經連這種事都能爭勝負。

所以現在是七年後？日向有滿腹的疑惑想問，像是他們跟青城的比賽打贏了嗎、有順利打進全國賽了嗎、他們為什麼會住在一起──卻在影山一聲「好了」中煙消雲散。  
日向想了半天，憋出了句：「謝謝。」  
影山揉了揉他的後腦勺，彎下腰湊近他，那雙暗藍色的眼睛倒映出日向傻呼呼的模樣。無論是只差三個月的16歲，還是五個月後即將迎來的23歲，至始至終都只出現過他的身影。  
在那一瞬間，日向以為自己要被親了。他瞪大雙眼，握緊拳頭，準備推開影山前，聽見他嫌棄地說：「去刷牙。」

外頭已然是隆冬，日向原地跳了幾下，吐出一口白霧，「好冷。」  
「是你吵著今天一定要出門。」影山撇了下嘴，卻伸手把圍巾拆下來圍在日向的脖子上。  
日向有苦難言，總不好跟影山說是「昨天的他」要出門吧？  
赤裸的脖子突然被圍巾包圍，上頭還帶著影山的溫度，日向其實不太習慣影山對他如此親暱，但也不知道該如何拒絕。  
七年後的他們到底是什麼關係？日向思索，如果能當上室友、甚至睡同一張床──應該也是很好的朋友吧？  
他極力忽略好朋友可能或許應該不包含幫對方刮鬍子、替對方圍圍巾的舉動。

「到了。」  
隨著熟悉的音樂響起，日向抬頭看了眼他們的目的地。  
「超市？」  
日向沒想到會是這麼居家的地方，感到怪異卻又說得上合情合理，畢竟這時候的他們是一起生活的室友。  
影山熟練地找到推車，日向跟在他後頭進去。  
他們採買了一些日用品，看著影山把衛生紙放進推車時，聽見他問：「你要買什麼？」  
日向想了半天，終於想起自己以前常吃的某家零食，手舞足蹈地描述給影山聽：「就是那個長長薄薄，吃起來會嘎哩嘎哩，有點咻咻咻的東西。」  
「喔。」影山繞到零食區，準確無誤地拿起日向心目中的那包餅乾，「還有？」  
「一條一條，崩嘎崩嘎，有點鹹，會嘟嘟嘟的。」  
「嗯。」

半小時後，日向心滿意足地提著他的零食走出超市門口。  
零食上的富有讓他硬生生地把寒冬看成春暖花開的春天，連同影山臉上百年不變的表情似乎都和藹可親。  
當然也有可能是因為剛剛是影山結帳的緣故。  
日向不習慣欠別人錢，卻又不知道他們的生活習慣為何，試探地問了句：「我等一下給你錢？」  
影山奇怪地看了他一眼，「這是從共同帳戶支出的。」  
他們竟然連共同帳戶都有？日向簡直啞口無言。  
已經不是可以輕易說服自己的局面，日向絞盡腦汁的思考，總算擠出一句自己覺得既委婉又不會讓影山察覺的問句：「影山，你還記得當初我們是怎麼住在一起的嗎？ 」  
「呆子，你是失憶嗎？」  
果然還是被一秒識破，「你不敢回答是不是代表你忘了！」  
真正可以被稱得上「失憶」的人理直氣壯地詢問，不出所料聽見影山不服輸地哼了聲。  
「我加入施懷登阿德勒後在東京租了房子，三年後你加入黑狼，說先暫時寄住我這裡。」  
果然是純潔的室友關係，日向鬆口氣，卻又詭異地察覺到心裡有些失落。  
日向忽略那股怪異的心情，「原來……」  
「你後來抱怨『哪有人交往不同居的』，所以就住下來了。」  
「喔……啊？」  
日向吃驚的表情過於喜感，影山面對著他，用空著的手捏上那張柔軟的臉，不自然地說：「驚訝什麼，這是你提的！」

相比起「跟影山在交往」，日向更詫異的是「影山竟然能忍受他的生活習慣」這件事。  
他有些說不上好的個人習慣，在家也常被媽媽嘮叨碎念。但影山一看就是將一切處理得井井有條的人，實在很難想像對方是如何接受他進入到生活中。  
不過影山做到了。日向想起未來他們一起經營的家，說不上大但裝上兩個人綽綽有餘，鬆軟的沙發和一整櫃的比賽紀錄影片，地板上鋪著地毯和冰箱裡的高蛋白食品，隨便一個角落日向都有自信能待上一天。  
影山肯定在其中費了很大的功夫。

思來想去，日向從腦中憋出一句話：「影山，你還真是喜歡……我。」  
最後那個字說得彆扭又小聲，日向實在沒想到影山在談戀愛後會變成這樣一個人。  
而讓影山變成這樣的人是自己，日向想到這又突然浮現出奇怪的自豪感。  
「因為『有人』花了三年才追上來。」影山說：「所以我必須先準備好等他。」  
日向下意識地知道那個人就是指自己。  
「太慢了。」影山看著他，語氣裡夾帶著不真誠的抱怨。

日向在暗藍色的眼眸裡看見自己，那一抹橙色像天邊的晚霞，又像即將乍破的天光。  
他驀地想起上次這麼近的映在對方眼裡時，影山說的話。笨拙又口不擇言地迸出一句：「呃、我刷牙了。」  
「我知道。」影山似乎笑了。

這是一場在大庭廣眾之下的盛大儀式，高傲的國王以吻加冕，新的小國王自此誕生。

＊

天色漸亮，日向在車棚停好腳踏車後，小跑著前往社辦。  
果不其然跨沒幾步，聽見後頭傳來快速奔跑的聲音。日向這次學乖了，加大步伐頭也不回地一路狂奔。  
結果還是由影山人高腿長，比他早一步抵達。  
「哈、今天還是我贏了。」影山喘著氣：「三十三勝，三十敗。」  
日向扶著柱子喘氣，沒搭理他。  
影山扯了下自己的背包，踏上台階準備前往社辦時，聽見日向在台階底下朝他大喊：「影山！」

──那麼就算是日本的巔峰也好、「世界」也好嗎？

「我會跟上去的。」日向在台階底下向他保證，橙色的眼眸裡盛著清晨的亮光。這樣似乎不夠，他幾個大步走到影山身邊，再次強調：「雖然可能會花一點時間，但我絕對會走到你身邊！」  
「呆子。」影山被他突然的宣誓搞得不著頭緒，但還是下意識地回應：「你不是已經在我身邊了嗎？」


End file.
